Blasted Virus!
by SabesBabe
Summary: Goku decides to take care of Vegeta! Why? Check it out! Rated M for swearing


Goku had been in the kitchen for about an hour, he had made a huge breakfast for him and Vegeta. Goku had forced himself to wait half an hour for the Prince of Saiyans to wake up and come down for breakfast. Whining in impatience, Goku started eating up the food without him, eating about ten platefuls of food. When he was done, he patted his full belly. He still didn't hear the stomping of the Prince, so he decided to go and check on him.

Goku instant transmission to Vegeta's bedroom door. He thought about walking right in, but the last time he did that, Vegeta sent a small energy blast at him, causing him to knock halfway through the hallway wall. This time Goku knocked on the door.

"Vegeta?" he called. "It's Goku."

The response he got was a violent hacking sound. Goku turned the knob on the door and opened it. He stepped inside, peering at Vegeta's bed. All that could be seen was rustling blankets and Vegeta's bed hair sticking out. Goku walked over as the older Saiyan continued to hack and cough violently. It seemed that Vegeta couldn't even sense Goku's ki.

"Vegeta, are you okay?"

Vegeta pulled the covers down, his glaring red rimmed eyes looking at Goku.

"Just fucking peachy, baka," his voice was hoarse. "Leave me alone."

Goku ignored him and he pulled the covers back to feel his forehead, also ignoring Vegeta's growls of protest.

"You have a fever. You must have caught a virus that's been going around."

"I do not catch v-!" his voice broke and he coughed and groaned, yelling made his throat hurt worse.

Goku shook his head and he pulled the sweat soaked covers away from Vegeta's body. Vegeta instantly curled in on himself, his tail curling around him. He was as naked as the day he was born and he was shivering.

"Are you cold?"

Vegeta just grunted, not giving him a yes or no.

Goku could see that he was cold. Vegeta watched as Goku hurried around his room like a nurse or mother, gathering up as many blankets as he could find in the closet and dresser drawers. He laid about five of them on top of the smaller Saiyan's shivering body and he tucked them in as best as he could.

"I don't need you nursing me, Kakarott. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me, Geta," not even flinching when Vegeta gave him a death look for that nickname. "I'm taking care of you whether you like it or not."

Vegeta grumbled about him being an idiot. He was going to fight him every step of the way. He didn't need help with anything and he didn't need any pity either! Goku just put on a smile and tilted his head a little.

"I'm going to get you some hot tea and some toast for you to eat," he said, instant transmissioning away.

Vegeta gave out a sigh and rubbed his aching eyes. He sniffed. The Prince grabbed a box of tissues from the end table beside his bed and pulled his other arm out from underneath the covers, blowing his nose into the tissue, then tossed it aside to the floor. He blew his nose a couple more times and coughed up mucus into the used tissue. He groaned at the sight, tossing the tissue to the floor with the other used tissues.

Soon Goku returned with a tray, the tea and toast on it. "I'M BACK!"

Vegeta jumped and he glared at him. "Don't do that!"

Goku just grinned. "Heh, sorry, Geta." He placed the tray on the end table.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but they widened when he felt Goku's big strong hands go up under his armpits and pulled him into a sitting position. Vegeta blushed, shooting the dopey Saiyan a dark look for pulling him up like a child.

"I could have sat myself up, Kakarott, I'm not an offspring."

Goku only kept that grin on his face and he set the tray on Vegeta's lap. "Eat and drink up!"

Vegeta looked down to the toast and he started eating it right up. He cast a sideways glance at Goku who had sat on his haunches, waiting for the smaller Saiyan to finish up his breakfast. Vegeta finished both slices of toast and picked up the mug of tea. He clasped it in both hands, taking sips of the hot liquid. He was actually starting to feel a little bit better. He still thought he could have made himself some breakfast.

Vegeta gave a big yawn and sniffed again. He set the empty mug back on the tray. His nose felt so plugged and dry and it hurt too, his eyes at half lid. Goku took the tray away and Vegeta flopped back against the comfy pillows. Goku could see how red Vegeta's nose was.

"I'm going to bring up a humidifier," he felt his forehead too. "And a cold wash cloth for your head."

Vegeta grunted. "Alright, Kakarott," he said.

Goku left to go find one. Vegeta pushed the covers off and slowly got up on shaky-ish legs. He shuffled over to the window and opened it so he could get some fresh air in. He then shuffled to the connected bathroom, flicking on the light then to the shower/tub. He turned the knob and water flowed down from the shower head. He stepped into the shower/tub, closing the curtain as the hot water rained down on him, steam building up. His sinuses opened up some and he gave a sigh of relief, happy that he could breathe through his nose again.

But he knew he had to get out of the shower eventually. He stepped out, got his bath robe on and walked out of the bathroom, seeing that Goku was already setting up the humidifier. Goku turned it on as Vegeta dried his hair, sitting down on the bed. Goku set a bottle of pills down on the end table, Vegeta eyeing that bottle, getting underneath the covers, his body shivering.

"What are those?" he growled.

"Something called ibuprofen," Goku said. "Bulma gave them to me before you and I moved into this capsule house. She said it helps with pain and lowering fevers."

"My fever will go away on it's own." He laid back on the bed, enjoying the warm mist coming from the humidifier.

"But this will help it go away faster."

"You are not going to leave me alone are you?"

"Nope."

Vegeta sighed, seeing Goku sit down on the floor beside his bed. He was not going to leave now that the dope parked his ass on the floor.

"Fine, get me some water, baka."

Goku hopped up onto his feet and he grabbed the empty tea mug, walking into the bathroom. He turned on the facet, filling the mug then turned it back off, walking back to Vegeta. Vegeta sat up, taking the mug as Goku opened the pill bottle. Goku shook a couple out and held his hand out for Vegeta to take them. Vegeta put them in his mouth and swallowed them with the water. He set the mug down and laid back.

"You just rest now, Vegeta. Want me to bring up a TV for you?"

Vegeta's eyes brightened a little. If there was one thing he really liked, besides defeating Goku, it was a few human television shows. Goku smiled, taking the brightening he saw as a yes. He left and was back a few moments later with a portable TV. He pushed the cart with the TV on it in front of Vegeta's bed and gave the prince the remote.

"I'm going to come up and check on you later. I'm going to make you some soup!" he happily said.

Vegeta just waved him off, turning the TV on and Goku left. An hour later Goku brought Vegeta up some soup. He smiled as he sat down on Vegeta's bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"Up for eating some soup?"

Vegeta nodded. "I can feed myself."

He put the soup on Vegeta's lap and the older Saiyan ate it up, liking the soup a lot, but he wouldn't allow Goku to know.

"How is the soup?"

"Adequate," he said.

Vegeta finished the soup and he gave the bowl back to Goku. Goku felt his forehead and smiled. Vegeta wasn't as warm. In fact, he almost lost the fever.

"Your fever is almost gone."

Vegeta nodded. "I'm going back to sleep."

Vegeta snuggled into the blankets and Goku got up, turning off the TV and putting the bowl on the tray. He took the tray away. Vegeta slept for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Vegeta woke up, feeling much better. He flung the hot sheets off and went to his dresser and put on some clothes. He put on his white gloves, pants, and a black t-shirt. He flew down the hall and down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He found it odd that Goku wasn't down here yet. He shrugged and made breakfast. As soon as he was done, he could hear a hacking cough and sneezing, and groaning. Goku was now sick.

"Shit," Vegeta growled.


End file.
